This Isn't Happening
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Six years after graduating high school, Jade thought her life would have been different. She would be married before she had kids, lived a fabulous life, but no. Things don't turn out that way... or fall in that order. Bade.
1. Head In, Stomach Out

**Jade's P.O.V:**

That feeling's there again. Fuck. I knew I shouldn't have had anything to eat this morning.

My hands flew over the keyboard as I tried to shake the feeling that was slowly making it's way up my throat. I tried to breathe my way through this wave, thinking about the story that was pouring out of my fingers.

After Hollywood Arts, everyone thought that they were going to be famous. I mean, when you go to such a high end school for acting and singing, and on top of that have it located in the center of one of the biggest city of stars, you kind of expect it. But when you get pushed into reality, almost none of us really made it.

There was a knock on my office door. Before I even looked up, I could smell the cheesy mess that was slowly approaching my desk, held by one Andre Harris, dressed in black slacks and a white button down. His hair was still in his classic dreaded look, only they've grown out over the past six years we've been out of school, "I brought you some lunch. A cheesy, crunchy, perfect burrito from Pete's Place."

Take Andre for instance. He was one of the most talented kids in the music academy, and yet here he was, going from club to club, trying to lock a gig so he could showcase his talent. He rarely got a gig, and right now, the man was sleeping in the spare room in my house. Sometimes it really pissed me off how the people with talent could end up like that, while annoying talentless students ended up with stardom.

I tried to smile as I swallowed down the knot that was still inching up to my mouth, "Thanks."

He squinted at me, so I guess he could see all the color drain from my face as I felt something I was already fighting back, break through my wall of control. My hand shot to my mouth as I tried to mumble an apology while rushing past him and into the hallway, turning my first corner and jetting to the bathroom as quickly as I could manage with keeping this disgusting taste out of my mind.

Luckily, I got into the stall before my bagel with cream cheese decided to get out of me in the most annoying way possible. My knees hit the cool tile next to the toilet as I let it all out, ignoring the sound of the door open and close behind me. The person grabbed onto my hair to pull it away from my mouth before the next wave hit.

I still had my face in the porcelain when I reached up to flush away the putrid smell that was infecting the rest of the bathroom. "Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," Andre's voice answered. He handed me some toilet paper and I wiped off my mouth.

I plopped my butt onto the floor, making sure my skirt was covering what it should, then twisted so her back was against the stall wall.

"I'm getting used to hearing it, but definitely not smelling it," Andre joked, and I guess I found it a little funny, but I wasn't cracking up on the inside like some of his jokes had me doing. His face turned serious, "Jade... do you think that maybe something's wrong? I mean, you've been throwing up for almost two weeks straight."

"It's just food poisoning, or a stomach virus," I said. It had to be some sort of bug.

"Or maybe you're avoiding the logical explanation," Andre said, "do you think that you could maybe be pregnant?"

"No! There's absolutely no way in hell I'm pregnant. We're always careful," I rushed to get out. I hadn't even thought of that possibility. I'm not ready to be a mother yet. I'm not even married to the man. We haven't talked about this in detail. Of course we want kids, but that would be after the engagement ring turns into a married, upgraded, version.

"Always? Even the night before Beck left for Canada?"

My eyes must have doubled in size. That night. That fucking night. They had a little too much to drink, partied a little too hard. I could vividly remember that Andre had to carry Cat all the way home because she passed out after puking all over the man's shoes. He spent the night with her, just to make sure she was okay and whatever else they did.

I could remember the walk home. We were holding hands, and he was telling me how much he was going to miss me, and that two months was too long to be apart. That we had to make the night last. It was my first day off of my period, but I forgot to take my birth control at the right time, so I just didn't take it. I could have sworn I heard him put on a condom...

"Fuck," I said, throwing my head back and hitting it against the stall. "This can't be happening."

"Well, you don't know if it's actually going to be happening," Andre consoled. "You might want to take a test, then go see a doctor or something, just to be sure."

I didn't know what to say. This couldn't be happening. I was so close to finishing my screen play for work, and I was so close to my wedding day. It was only three months away. Everything was going to be perfect... but now I might have to worry about having a baby that I know I'm not ready for, and I can't imagine that Beck would be ready either.

Andre stood up and offered me his hand, which I gladly took. As soon as I was standing, he pulled me into a hug to reassure me everything was going to work out, whether I thought it would or not. I guess what scared me the most was what Beck was going to say if I really did have a bun in the oven.

He checked his watch and smiled at me, "Your day is already up, my friend."

I moved past him and out of the stall to look at the wall clock. Sure enough, it was a quarter past three. I was so glad I had a nine to three job. It made the aspect of having a office job more bearable. I didn't think I would actually follow my writing more than my acting or singing, and when I did, this is what I ended up with. Writing screen plays for any T.V show that asked, and I've even helped develop some movies here and there, but nothing massive.

We walked out together and went back to my office. He did me the honor of throwing away the greasy bag that held the most nauseating smell I've ever had enter my nostrils. It plunged into the garbage can that resided outside of my office, and a little down the hallway.

Andre gave me enough time to gather my things and save my progress before escorting me out of the building. It all just screamed that Andre wanted a ride home. Before you ask, he does have a car, but it just saves gas when he would have been hitting the pavement right down the street from my job.

Actually, now that I think about it. This could work out in my favor...

I locked my arm with him as we got into the elevator on the fifth floor. I cuddled up close to him and rested my cheek against his shoulder, making the sweet eyes at him.

"Oh God... What do you want Jade?" he whined. "Every time you do this I either almost get arrested, or it's gonna cost me another chance of getting a girlfriend. That's a gift, right there. You've got the greatest timing in the world."

I glared at him. He just loved to rub things in.

"Sorry... I didn't mean that."

"Well, I think you did," I decided to put a Sikowitz classic in the works. I dropped his arm and looked at him with a hurt expression, "Andre... why are you so fucking insensitive? I wasn't going to ask for much, but then you rub every other time in my face like it's going to happen again. I could be pregnant, and that means I'm already over emotional, and you're not helping."

I had the tears almost rolling, minding my own make-up.

"No. Jade, no no no. Don't cry, I can't deal with crying. Especially you crying," Andre said, doing everything he could to comfort her. "Fine. Whatever you're planning on making me do, I'll do it."

I stopped my overreaction, and smiled, "Thank you, best friend in the world. All I need for you to do is to get me a simple pregnancy test from the drug store."

"What! Why? That's so unmanly," Andre sounded out the syllables as we finally got out of that stuffy elevator. The lobby as almost empty, so that made for a quick get away. I had my own parking spot by the front entrance, so we got there pretty quickly.

I unlocked my black Mazda, "But you're doing this for a damsel in distress."

"You ain't in a tower. There isn't a dragon. I'm not a knight," Andre defended while I got out of the insanely intricate parking lot. If they added one more turn, her car would have had a permanent misalignment.

"But Beck's not here, and I'm not even sure I want to bring him into this yet..."

"What're you going to do if you are? Hide your stomach with a pillow?" He joked.

"Where's the nearest drug store?" I asked looking up and down each side of the road.

"There's one on Madison and Jury. Take a left at the light," he instructed. "Now. Why won't you tell Beck?"

"He doesn't need to know. Besides, we haven't talked about having a kid, and if you don't remember, I've got a wedding coming up in just a few months. Ugh. How am I supposed to find a fucking dress when my stomach is going to be the size of a watermelon by that time?"

"How should I know? I've never been pregnant," Andre said. I pulled into the parking lot of the drug store, "But just so I'm sure, I'm not supposed to let Beck know about this."

"No. Hell no. I'll rip off your dreads and put them through the food processor." I warned him.

Andre opened the door and got out without saying a word to me, but I heard him mumble something about making him do things he never wanted to do. I watched him disappear into the store.

He walked through isle after isle before he found the lady products. He stared at the wall of a million different options. Clear Blue, Store Brand, First Response. What the hell was he supposed to get? His phone was in his hand as he speed dialed Jade's number.

"Hello?"

"Jade, what the hell am I supposed to get?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a million different types of these damn pee sticks. This is frustrating," Andre said as he picked up one and started reading the back. It was all gibberish to him.

"Just grab three of them and get out of there. I feel awkward just sitting here," I said, almost giving myself the shivers. This made everything worse. I hate feeling anything like this. Why can't Andre just hurry up?

"Okay... I'll be there soon," He hung up and went back to grabbing at the tests. He picked the three least expensive ones, since they all had the same directions. What difference would it have made?

He walked up to the counter and set them all down. There was a lady at the next register over, a very pretty lady at that. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue, and her complexion was flawless. Andre looked at her with his signature smirk and wink, looking her up and down. The girl seemed interested for a moment, then saw what he was buying.

She switched from a look of interest to a look of disgust. Grabbing her bag, she did a turn with a flip of her hair, showing off what he wasn't going to be experiencing tonight.

"No! Oh man. They're for a friend!" She was already gone.

Andre heard a laugh from behind the counter. The old lady in a red collard shirt seemed to find this very funny, "Just ring up the damn tests."

He grabbed the bag off the counter and went back out to the car. He threw the bag at me as soon as he opened the door.

"Every damn time. How do you manage, every damn time?" Andre asked and I just laughed as he told me what happened.


	2. Tampons and Bites

I dropped Andre off a few blocks from the house so he could continue to job hunt until most places closed. It was only four thirty, so he had a good four more hours before everywhere shut down.

When I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building, I shoved the tests into my purse. The last thing I needed was for one of the female tenants to see me with this. Most of them had a thing for my fiance. Their comments would push me off the edge I was so close to going off of.

This was already turning into too much to handle. Where was I going to find the money to support another child when I already had to take care of Andre? Yes, Beck and I both have higher paying jobs, but this is Hollywood. Everything costs half of your yearly salary. Hopefully the show Beck had been working on was going well in Canada. That should give us more money.

Then I have to pay for an entire wedding. The venue, the dress, the after party, the invitations, the bridesmaid dresses, the floral arrangements. There was no way I could possibly pay for doctor's bills along with that.

No. I need to stop worrying about this. I'm probably not even pregnant... mind over matter works now, right? I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant... fuck I might be pregnant.

I got into the elevator with an older looking man and pressed the button that glowed around a black thirteen. I really wish Beck was here. He's been gone for almost two months, and let me tell you, web cams are nothing like the real thing. For the longest time in my life, he's been the only one who could ever keep me level headed and calm in situations like this.

The way he would push my hair out of my face, and just stroke my cheek, telling me everything was going to be fine... damn it, Beck. You get your ass home, right now.

With the little attention I was paying to it, my purse had slipped off my shoulder and onto the floor before I could catch it. Just as my luck would have it, one of the tests popped out and landed right by the man's feet. I closed my eyes and bit back my curses. So much for keeping it a secret.

He kindly picked the test up, along with my purse, and handed it back to me with a reassuring smile, "everything will work out for you, and even if you don't think so, I bet you'll make a great mom."

We both got out on the same floor, only to instantly go in different directions. I hadn't seen this man before, but his words sunk into my heart. It made me smile, and I really wish I could have said thank you, or something along those lines, but he was already half way down the other side of the hallway.

I thought about it until I got to my penthouse door. As soon as I stepped inside, I saw three bags of luggage that were huddled around the front mat. I shut the door and dropped my purse on the floor. There was no way I could possibly have gotten up the spiral stairs and into my room fast enough.

There he was, laying like he always did, hogging as much bed as he could and on top of the covers. It always made me amazed how he could start off under the covers, and end up completely above them. I crawled into the bed and laid down next to him with my chin resting on his shoulder. My hand rubbed his back, letting my nails scratch gently.

He finally came back to consciousness. I missed his smile, "Hey there."

I laughed and let him turn over and face me. He pulled me closer to him by the hips and pressed a kiss against my nose before touching his lips against mine gently. From being around me so long, he should know by now that I'm never happy with hardly connecting lips. I press harder, forcing his head back a little. I felt the smile in his kiss.

"I missed you," he whispered, brushing the hair out of my face.

"You should have. You only left two months ago," I said, grabbing the covers and cuddling up to my own personal teddy bear. He held me gently against him, stroking my hair as I closed my eyes. Within seconds, I was asleep, and I'm sure Beck wasn't far behind me...

The front door opening and closing woke me up from my three hour nap. It was already dark outside, and the city lights from below hardly reached my window. I knew that it had to be Andre, but I still needed to get up and clean a little before I started on dinner. I was going to let Beck sleep for as long as he wanted.

The tests.

Shit. I totally forgot. I climbed out of the bed as gracefully as I could have managed from the position I was in. His hands were wrapped around my waist, so I gently grabbed the one on top and switched myself with the nearest pillow.

That still left climbing over him to get off the side of the bed that was against the wall. I tried to spread my limbs out so they wouldn't put too much pressure in one spot. I must have looked like an awkward daddy long legs.

I tipped toed quietly out of the room because our wooden floors had a tendency to creak under any motion. So when I left the room, I made sure to step on the ones I knew wouldn't make much noise, and I closed the door behind me completely.

There was sound coming from down in the kitchen, cabinets opening and closing, and the oven beeped, warning that it was preheated. Maybe Andre was going to be making something for dinner and I wouldn't have to deal with it. That would be the greatest thing in the world right now.

I smiled at him as I came down the stairs. He was definitely making something, and it was already starting to smell delicious, "What's cooking?"

He stared at me as if he was waiting for something. Then I understood, "What's cooking, good looking?"

"Now that's better," I stuck my tongue out at him, "and my grandma finally gave me her gumbo recipe. We're gonna be eating good tonight. If your stomach's up for it, that is."

"I think I'll be fine," I said while giving him a reassuring smile. I grabbed my bag off the entryway floor and set it on the kitchen counter, taking out the tests. Holding them in my hands was a shock of reality. What if I am pregnant...?

"So I take it you haven't done anything yet?" Andre asked, washing his hands in the sink before he started cutting up random pieces of food and tossing them in the biggest pot he could find.

"Beck's home. I got kind of distracted..." I said, staring at the back of the test.

"Don't you think that having sex could make your chances of being pregnant even higher?" Andre said.

"We didn't have sex, you idiot. I was just taking a nap with him." I defended before I turned and left the kitchen. I went to the bottom of the stairs and went into the bathroom.

My hands hesitated before they let me open the small cardboard box. A pair of directions fell out of it and landed on the floor by my bare feet. I ignored them. There wasn't that much too it. I pee on the stick, wait five minutes, and then I get my results.

The box is just evidence. I grab the other box and open the cabinet under the sink. My first thought was to hide them in my tampon box. Beck had always had this thing about my feminine products. They were like something he couldn't stand to be around, and it gave him the shivers. It was kind of funny, actually.

All I had in my hands now was the test.

I was about to go to the next step but I heard the door open, and the wrong voice talk to me, "Babe?"

My mind was quick to react. It probably knew how much was at stake. I turned my front to Beck and shoved the test down the back of my pants, covering half of it with my shirt. I gave him a sweet smile, and tried to calm the redness out of my face.

"Were you busy?" he asked me as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door to a crack behind him.

"No. Just about clean a little, maybe go to the bathroom." Wow. This is awkward. My heart was beating through my chest and I was rambling through my excuses. Calm. Down. Jade. Jesus Christ.

"Well, do you have a minute?" he asked with a sly smile on his face. He inched close to me until he could grab my hips in his hands. He didn't have a shirt on, and his body was almost screaming for attention.

His eyes looked down into mine as a smirk replaced his smile. His mouth placed a kiss against my forehead, and then my cheek, before he started to work his way down my jawline and onto my neck. He knew my spots, and he bit gently into the space between my neck and shoulder.

I gasped and dug my nails into the small of his back. His lips traveled from the top of my shoulder and down to my collar bone, where he sucked and bit almost violently. Beck knew how to play with me, and tease me to death. It was like an art form, and he was the only master. Not having sex with him was going to be more than torture.

He finally kissed me and I instantly bit his bottom lip. How I missed his soft lips that knew just the right amount of pressure to put against mine. His fingers danced along my hips and moved to the small of my back, traveling down to my waist line.

That's when reality set in.

I knew all he wanted was to grab my ass, but I couldn't risk it with the test being there. I quickly grabbed his wrists and put them to the front of me. He was confused, and I could tell by the way he looked at me, it bothered him.

"Sorry, babe. I'm on my period..." I said more as a question than an answer.

"Your period?" Beck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. My period. You know, when my ovaries turn into volcanoes?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Beck, you couldn't be that dense.

"Nasty way to describe it, but okay. I'm sorry," he said before he pressed his forehead against my own.

"Yeah, so don't mind me if I'm a little irritable... more irritable than normal, that is."

"Dually noted. I'll just leave you to your womanly issues. Call me if you need anything," he told me before leaving me alone. He called from the hallway, "Oh, and Andre said hurry up. He wants to watch a movie with us."

"Coming," I replied. This test was just going to have to wait for later. Again. I shoved it into the tampon box, along with the other tests. I'm glad this was one of the big boxes.


	3. Five Minutes Until Your Future

It was three thirteen in the morning when I trampled over Beck to get to the bathroom. I remember hearing an audible groan that escaped his mouth as I stepped on his wrist in my hurry. I had to make it to the bathroom before I puked all over him and the bed.

My knees dropped down onto the fluffy carpet that was laid down over the white tile. It still hurt, but not as bad as it would have, thankfully. I attempted to hold my hair back as I spilled the contents of my stomach into the blue water. My eyes started watering as I dry heaved.

I hardly heard Beck when he asked if I was okay. I didn't reply, so he was by my side in seconds, "this smells like shit."

Regardless of the horrid taste in my mouth, I managed to laugh a little, "You should smell it from down here."

"Sorry..." he muttered as he went to kneel down next to me His hand was rubbing my back comfortingly. "Can I get you anything?"

I spit whatever else was in my mouth out and slowly rose to my feet, wiping under my eyes with my forearm instead of my hands, "mouthwash. It's in the downstairs bathroom, under the sink."

"I'll go get it," and he left in a rush, and I listened to his feet move down the steps as I moved over to the sink and splashed some water on my face. I forgot to remove my make up before I went to bed, so I had dark gunk running down my face along the water droplets.

The mirror held a pale faced girl I could only assume was my own. My skin was as close to white as it could have ever been. My cheeks were regaining color little by little. That's when it hit me.

_The tests._

They were still hiding under the sink in the downstairs bathroom, unused. I don't know what came over me, or really how I ended up down the stairs, but I was there in a matter of seconds, looking down at a very confused Beck. He was on his knees, holding a test box in his hand, with the mouthwash next to him on the floor. His eyebrows were furrowed down in a confused expression.

"What is this?" Beck asked before looking up at me.

"Um... a test?" I avoided.

"That was a rhetorical question, Jade." He was using his serious voice, and it made me a little nervous. I couldn't read him for the first time in our relationship. "Why would you hide this from me?"

"I don't know..."

"Don't give me that shit. Of course you do," he pressed, standing up with the test still in his hand.

"Because I was scared of what you would say... how you would feel about it," I explained, and I couldn't look in his eyes. I stared down at the floor, with my hands picking at my fingernails absentmindedly.

I heard his feet grip the tile as he moved closer to me. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him in a tight, comforting hug. I put my forehead on his chest and breathed in the smell of his shirt. I whispered against him, "I'm sorry."

"I just wish you would have told me as soon as you knew," his hand without the test moved up and started to stroke my hair.

"I thought you were going to be home in a week or two. I thought I had time to tell you about it, and I also didn't really want to get your hopes up because I don't know if I am or not."

He moved away a little, and looked down at the test, then back at me. "Then let's find out."

Beck handed the box to me, and gave me a small smile. I nodded hesitantly and took out the small white stick. I looked at him with a smirk, "are you going to leave or...?"

"Oh! Right... sorry," he said as he moved past me and into the living room, closing the door behind him. "Read the directions first."

"Read the directions? No. All I have to do is pee on it," I called back. Now I got a hint to how he was feeling. He was just as nervous as I was.

He didn't return a comment, so I went over to the toilet and took the cap off the side I was supposed to pee on...

* * *

><p>We sat on the edge of the bathtub, with me sitting on Beck's lap. I was staring at the counter where the test was, waiting for the timer to go off. Five minutes to find out if your life is about to change is too long. My leg was bouncing on and off the tile in a nervous manner, while Beck's head rested on my shoulder. It was four in the morning now, and he was tired from traveling. I felt bad about keeping him awake, but he needed to stay with me.<p>

"Babe?" I asked him, trying to keep the man up. He mumbled a yes before I continued, "how was your trip?"

"I told you about it earlier," he said, picking his head off my shoulder and looking at me with a groggy glint in his eyes.

"I know, but I'm just trying to make conversation so I don't keep staring at the timer. Seconds turn into hours," I complained.

"Then let's talk about something else," he said with a yawn, "like what I've missed here."

"You haven't really missed anything. Cat's still working on costumes for Paramount, Andre still doesn't have a job, and Robbie still hasn't come out of the closet," I said with a huff.

"You didn't say anything about Tori?" Beck said.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would I? She was the only one who made it big out of us."

"She's supposed to be moving closer to us."

I glared at him, "how would you know that?"

"She sent me a message over TheSlap... we kept in touch," Beck said in a small voice and my glare got meaner.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked harshly. Why didn't he ever tell me about this?

"No. Don't get mad. I haven't seen her since graduation, she just sends me a email from time to time."

I didn't look at him again on my own. His hand was under my chin, and he guided my face to look at him. I started my death glare all over again, "I hate you."

He smirked at me, "You love me. That ring proves it."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the timer, and everything we were fighting about was gone. Five seconds left. I took in a deep breath as Beck took my hand in his own. He squeezed tightly and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I rose from his lap.

My eyes were closed all the way to the counter, and I let out my breathe before I took the test into my hands. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down upon my future. I picked it up to get a better look before turning to Beck, not meeting his gaze.

He got up from the tub and stood in front of me, "Well?"

I looked up at him with a weird smile, not really sure of how I felt right now. Happy or sad... "You're gonna be a daddy."


	4. That Glow About You

**IMPORTANT AN:** I've decided I'm going to **CHANGE THIS STORY **up a bit. I will do important points in Jade and Beck's lives together. It's going to basically be a collection of Mini-Stories in the order of their lives. Pregnancy, Marriage, Possible Divorce, Children, and I might even back track and add chapters in the front, so be on the look out. CRONOLOGICAL ORDER, people. Also,

**Disclamer: **_**I own nothing!**_

"Beck Oliver, I swear, if you're not down here within thirty seconds we're leaving without you!" I yelled through the house. Andre stood beside me, not really caring if we left on time or not. I was always the one who didn't want to be more late than completely necessary. Especially since we were traveling almost twenty minutes away.

When we graduated from Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz made a huge deal about how we were his favorite students, and how he would never forget the times he shared with us, and after having him for an acting teacher all four years, we grew a little soft spot for the man. I know what you're thinking, and yes. Even I developed a micro-level spot for him on the very edge of my heart. How could you not? He lives alone and does nothing but acting exercises.

Anyway, he said that our parting gift should be that we never part completely. We should have a dinner, every Saturday night at a restaurant down the street from Hollywood Arts to keep close to each other, and not to lose contact.

But when your closest friend lives with you, along with your boyfriend you've had throughout your years at that school, and your best girl friend lives in the same area as you, it's not like I wouldn't see them anyway. Robbie and Vega would be the only ones that I wouldn't constantly see. Honestly, I didn't have much of a problem with that.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Beck said as he bounded down the stairs. I had to admit, the time he spent upstairs was well used. His hair was perfect and out of his face, his jeans hung slightly below his waist line, and it matched his shirt almost perfectly. He looked great, as usual.

"Finally," of course, I'd never let him know it, "we're already going to be late enough."

"Calm down. You'll stress the baby out," Beck said with a small smile, putting his hand on my stomach. I wasn't even showing yet, and Andre was the only one who knew about it. We managed to keep it a secret for the past month, but by the doctor's calculation, I would begin to show in a week or so. That meant that we had to tell them now, or risk being found out.

Personally, I want to tell them instead of them figuring it out all by themselves. I'll be under their guilt for the rest of my life if that happens. Although, this did make me really nervous, I was going to tell them.

"I don't think she could stress the baby out, it's your kid. Remember, Beck?" Andre said with a smirk, heading out the door and grabbing his jacket off the coat rack. He was wearing black slacks and a gray button down. We all attempted to look our best when going to Sikowitz's house. I was wearing a simple black dress that stopped a little above my knees, and had no straps. It complimented nicely with the recent silver streaks I put in my hair. That much of my style hasn't changed.

"That doesn't mean it won't have Jade's impatient behavior," Beck retorted, kissing me on the cheek before walking out the door. I rolled my eyes, not in much of a mood to argue with him right now. I was thinking about the evening I was about to have, trying to brace myself in my head. For Cat's squeaking and freaking, to Rex's perverted comment, to Sikowitz trying to ask me if Lamaze really works.

* * *

>I sighed as I entered the elevator my boy's were in. Andre pressed the button as I took my place to the left of Beck, his arm slipping around my waist. The sign alerted us that we were on the first floor, and out we walked...<p><p>

Beck drove us to Sikowitz's house, which was about twenty minutes from our place. I was in the back seat instead of in the front because Andre won our rock-paper-scissors game, so my back was killing me. My fiance just had to get the truck with the tiny back seat. It was not fit for a person back there, unless they were built like a twig. I could hardly move.

"What do you think he's going to poison us with tonight?" Andre asked, messing with the radio to find some decent background noise.

"I thought it was Cat's turn to cook?" Beck asked back, making a left a little too hard. I had to brace myself against the seat.

"Easy, dude," I complained as I readjusted myself.

"Oh yeah, it is. I wonder what she's gonna make. Her weird egg rolls are the best," Andre said, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. I could only imagine the thoughts going through his head. I sometimes questioned why he didn't end up in the culinary industry with a love of food like this.

"I know. Who would have thought that everything can work in an egg roll," Beck said as he rolled up to the gate and punched in the code. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Sikowitz residence," a man stated. "How can I assist you?"

"So you're his butler now, Robbie?" Andre laughed and I gave a small smile.

"It's a note he left on the phone. You have to answer it like this-"

"So if you had a note telling you to give me a million dollars, you'd give it to me?" Rex stated in the background.

"Not necessarily. I don't even have a million dollars!" Robbie retorted.

They began to fight over the phone, while cars piled up behind us. I was already annoyed, "Let us in, Robbie." When they didn't stop, I took it upon myself to fix the problem. "Robbie, I swear, if you do not open this damn gate right now, I torch that damn puppet."

And magically, the gate began to open, and the annoying sound of Rex and Robbie faded as we drove into the development. I sat back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look at that... we haven't even pulled into the parking lot and she's already annoyed," Andre joked.

I suppressed a smile and hit the back of his chair with my shoulder. It was different when he pointed out and joked about something I did. It didn't feel like he was making fun of me, or annoyed with what I was doing, which made me deal with his humor more than anyone else.

I could see Cat's car from the back seat. The lime green glowed against Robbie's crappy convertible that hardly ran. I could still recall the incident where the robbers robbed Robbie. I smiled to myself at the tongue twister as we pulled in next to Cat.

Andre let me out of the back seat before he rushed up the stairs to Sikowitz's apartment. Beck waited for me on the sidewalk. I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. He squeezed lightly, "You'll be fine."

I didn't say anything back to him. His lips landed on my cheek and my face scrunched up, giving him a reason to laugh, "I love that face on you. It's cute."

"Shut up," I said as I nudged him with my shoulder as we began walking. My cheeks were heating up from his compliment, and maybe that was mixed in with some nerves. I needed to tell them what was going on with the pregnancy.

Beck opened the door for me, like the gentleman he always managed to be.

"Hello!" Sikowitz greeted, banging on his bongos from the couch. He wasn't in his normal homeless attire. Today he had on a nice button up black shirt and tan pants with no shoes on. At least that much had stayed the same.

"What's up, Sikowitz?" Beck said, letting go of my hand before giving our former teacher a proper hand shake.

"Nothing much, Mr. Oliver. How are you two?" he asked, setting his bongos on the coffee table before he stood up. He walked over to me and gave me a friendly hug. "You seem to have a certain glow about you. Did you win the lottery?"

"No?" I asked with a confused face.

"Find a puppy?"

"No."

"Win American Idol?"

"No!" I yelled, hopefully he'd get the hint this time.

And he did, "Then what is it?"

"It will have to wait." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Wait for what?" Cat asked as she bounded into the room, Andre's depression following her.

"Big news, apparently!" Sikowitz said for us. "But, what's wrong with Andre?"

"He's upset that we're not staying here and I'm not cooking tonight," Cat answered. She had a very cute, green dress on that had sequent on almost every inch of it. Her hands were absentmindedly pulling at them, picking a few off.

"We're leaving?" I asked.

"Yes. Apparently there's a surprise at some fancy restaurant," Robbie said, popping out from the bathroom with his cell phone in hand. "Tori set it up."

"Tori?" My face turned into an annoyed expression in an instant.

"Yeah. She wanted to treat us to a nice dinner, and didn't want Cat to cook another night." Robbie said.

"I wanted Cat to cook another night..." Andre mumbled, sitting down on the couch.

"It's okay, Andre," Cat said, pushing her way past Beck to place a hand on Andre's shoulder, "I'll come by some time this week and cook for you guys. It's not a big deal. I like cooking. Except when I burn myself... which happens a lot. I think I get that from my brother."

I hit my forehead with my palm and closed my eyes.

Beck started talking, "We should just go. We're going to be late."

I glared at him. Why did he just say that? He's completely okay with this. What the hell? "What the hell?"

"What?" he asked, holding his hand up in his defense.

"Why are you in such a rush to get there?" I noticed my voice getting slightly meaner. My arms crossed over my chest, while my eyes told him to say the right thing.

"Because we're going to be late if we don't leave now?" He said very slowly, trying to pick my expression for a sign he was doing what I wanted.

"Jade, why are you more on edge than normal?" Sikowitz asked, walking up to me and placing his hand on my forehead. I was assuming he was checking my temperature, until he licked his palm and tried to touch me again. I slapped his hand away.

"Oh my gosh," Cat wailed. She rushed up to me and grabbed my hands, jumping up and down, "You're glowing because you're pregnant!"

* * *

>Then the room went silent.<p><p>

**AN**: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. I REALLY AM. It's just that I'm about to finish my first summer class on August 2nd, and I haven't had much time for anything else besides that, work and the new boyfriend. I'm trying to focus, but it's hard. Hopefully I'll get back into my old updating habits next week.

If you need a little extra, check out my new One-Shot, Perfection, while you're waiting.

**V Don't forget! V **


	5. Hotboxing The Truck

**AN: **I reallllllly hate the beginning of this chapter. All the dialog... bleck. Not a fan. Just throwing that out there. I wanted to get this chapter movin' though, so this is what you get, lol. This is actually an important chapter for future references.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Cat. I'm pregnant," I said, not letting my attitude falter. I stayed pissed. "and that's all the more reason that I shouldn't have to put up with that bitch."<p>

"You're pregnant, you're pregnant, la la la, you're pregnant," Cat sang, spinning in a circle.

"Pregnant? So, Beck. You've had sex with Jade?" Robbie asked, getting closer to Beck. He was attempting to use a whispering tone, but the whole room heard him.

"Yeah, Robbie. That's normally how it happens," Beck asked, taking a step closer to me.

"So.. when you put your penis in her-"

"ROBBIE!" I yelled, pulling Rex off of the man's hand and throwing him on the ground. I felt a pang of guilt. For once, Rex wasn't the one to make the rude comment. It was just what I was used to.

"Hey, I had nothin' to do with this," Rex groaned from the ground as Robbie picked him up. He was glaring at me when he came back up, "What'd you do that for?"

"You're the one making stupid questions, and I'm not going to give you details of what happened," I snapped.

"I just wanted to know how long it lasted..." Robbie mumbled.

"Yes, Robbie, it lasted more than a minute," I said. Lord knows the boy's never even had sex to compare it to. It doesn't even matter.

"Jade, calm down." Andre tried to sooth. I glared at him, but then he gave me the fatherly look. I calmed a little, taking a deep breath.

"Okay..." Sikowitz began, putting his fingers up to his lips, staring at me like I was a math problem, "You're pregnant."

Oh God. He _wanted_ me to hit him. I clenched my teeth, "Yes, Sikowitz."

"And you don't want to see Tori tonight..."

I raised my eyebrow to him. Where was he going with this?

"Did Tori get you pregnant?" he asked in all seriousness.

I didn't stay there. I turned on my heel and walked out of the apartment. These people could not be _more stupid_. My hands were in fists, turning my knuckles a harsh shade of white. I trotted down the stairs and went straight for the car. The only bad things was that I didn't have the keys.

I pulled myself onto the hood of the car, crossing my legs with impatience. This was bullshit. Why would they choose tonight to do this? My feelings about Vega were widely known.

Beck emerged from the building, Cat and Andre following closely behind. She still seemed to be comforting a very upset, Andre.

My fiance walked up to me, "Don't be mad."

I gave him my 'you can't be serious' look before I spoke, "Mad? That doesn't even describe it. Why are you okay with this? You seemed excited to be going to dinner."

"Dinner at a fancy, great, restaurant for free? How could I not be fuming." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Shut up. You know how I feel about this..." and then it hit me. They kept in contact over the years, "Did you... Did you_ know _about this?"

He scratched the back of his head, his eyes down casting towards the ground, "Kind of."

My eyes widened. "This is the greatest day of my life."

I hopped off the hood, glaring at Beck before I walked to the passenger side door. Andre was about to protest, but I instantly glared at him. "Okay.. okay. I'll let you have the front."

The door flew open and I got in as fast as I could, slamming it behind me. Fuck this. I was surprised that the cab of the car wasn't filling with the smoke that should have been coming out of my ears. Andre and Cat ended up sitting in the back. It made more sense for Cat to ride with us. Then only two cars were necessary.

I stayed silent the entire ride there, my thoughts taking me away.

Why wouldn't he tell me this before we came? I could have opted to stay home.

How much did Tori really know about our relationship?

Why was she coming out of left field with asking us to dinner? She's attended, maybe three, of these dinners, and now she was doing this for us?

The whole thing is suspicious.

It didn't take us long to get to the restaurant. Maybe ten minutes, tops. I was sort of happy to get out of the car. The awkward silence that surrounded us was almost suffocating me, even though I was the cause of it.

Tori seemed to be waiting outside the restaurant for us. I don't know why she couldn't have just stayed inside, it would have prolonged my inevitable exposure to the bitch. She probably felt the same way about me. I smirked as I walked up to her.

"Hey!" Tori said in an excited tone. She hugged Andre first, then moved down the line. Her hug lingered on Beck for a bit too long. I rolled my eyes. She was pathetic. "I haven't seen you guys in forever. Well, except for you, Beck. Obviously."

What was that? I snapped to attention, tilting my head to the side to look at my wonderful boyfriend. His eyes were closed. He was hiding so much for me. First the contact, then actually being around her.

Tori sunk back when she saw my face, "And you didn't know about that..."

"No, but thank you so much for telling me," I said with a mock smile. She was trying to play a game with me. Saying things she knew I wouldn't have known about to press my buttons. I admit it, she's getting a little more vindictive, but it was still no match for me.

"Well, awkward moments aside," Sikowitz started, "we should probably head inside."

"Yeah. Our table's waiting," Tori said, using hand gestures to get us all inside.

I stood my ground, and Beck stayed with me. He could be smart at times. The rest of them disappeared inside, Andre giving us one last look before I turned to my boyfriend, "looks like there's a bit you left out, asshole."

"Don't call me an asshole. I kept it from you because I knew you would react this way."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's better for you to tell me _when _it happens so we can save the talk for some where private instead of in front of a restaurant, not to mention all of our friends and Tori," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look, Jade. Tori's my friend. She always has been. I kept in touch with her over the years, and we would have dinner if she was in whatever area I was in. It's not that big of a deal," Beck said, trying to get me to look at him. I just couldn't. He was lying to me. This was the first time he's kept something from me, and it made me feel like shit.

"It's a huge deal," I stated, finally looking at him. I let him see my eyes to show him how much this actually hurt. "You're keeping things from me. Almost eight years together, and you're choosing now to start a secret life."

"It's not a secret life! It's me keeping in touch with a friend. _Just _a friend," he tried to explain to me. I rolled my eyes as he got closer. His hands landed on my waist as I looked everywhere but him. "Look at me."

I wanted to stomp on his foot and leave with the truck, but I couldn't help myself. My eyes slowly rose to meet his own, apologetic, ones.

"I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry. I won't keep anything else from you, I promise." His eyes looked sincere... I couldn't help but let out a sigh. He took my hand, "I love you."

"And, I, you, my dear," I quoted. He took my hand as we walked towards the entrance. I still didn't want to be here, but now I felt a little more at ease. At least he was being honest with me.

Well... honest with me for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This is the last you'll see of Tori for a while. The next chapter will either be a jump to birth, or a wedding. I haven't decided yet. Preferences?


	6. From Headaches to Hospitals

I laid down on the couch. This headache was killing me, and now I had to deal with a party. Eight months pregnant and I was throwing a party for a very, anxious friend. I picked my head up a little from the comfortable pillow and watched as he bounded around the room, making sure everything was perfect.

"Robbie, calm down," I grumbled as he tipped over Beck's case of CD's, putting them out of their alphabetical order. The sound racked my brain and I swore I could feel it shaking.

I sat up. I didn't want to stay in the living room anymore. Especially when Cat was walking into the room, carrying a cooler that was twice her size.

I got off the couch and began to walk up the steps. I whispered to myself, "Five... four... three... two..."

Before I could get to the rest of it, I heard the cooler drop to the ground, unintentionally. My fist clenched and I closed my eyes. That was too damn loud. Not to mention the worst person in the world was walking through my front door.

"Hey, Party people." Tori strutted through the door, holding a bag of groceries. I turned slightly to look at her. She was wearing a horrifically short dress, and at least four inch heels. The dress was a dark blue and only had one sleeve. She still had no chest, so the dress wasn't as impressive as it could have been.

She was greeted warmly by everyone, except me, obviously.

Much to my dismay, Tori had been a regular around our group now. Her last film was a huge hit, but apparently, drained her energy, so for the past seven months she had been taking a break from shooting and being involved with everything Hollywood. The girl had even moved into a house five minutes away from our apartment.

She wasn't as horrible as she used to be, but I still had my doubts about her. I knew for a fact that there was still something for me not to trust about her. It may have just been a gut feeling, but that was good enough for me.

I didn't even wave to the girl, I just turned on my heel and walked up the rest of the stairs, turning into my room. Beck was shirtless, looking through drawer after drawer of shirts; holding one up to his chest and looking in the mirror. He repeated it again with a blue one, then one with stripes.

"Could you help me?" he asked as I fell onto the bed, back first. I reached for my stuffed panda and pulled it to my chest.

"Stripes don't look good with those jeans. Go for a solid color. Probably white," I said, not even opening my eyes. I don't really understand why he felt the need to look good. It was only going to be the usual crowd, and then some more of the people we've met recently. None of them really sparked my interest, but they were Robbie's friend.

"Thanks, babe," he said, walking over to me. He leaned over me. "Have I told you that you're beautiful today?"

"Nope," I said with a smirk. He kissed my cheek and got off of me. What the fuck? "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah..." he pulled the shirt over his head and looked at me again, "Do I look okay?"

"You're a jerk." I turned on my side as much as I could with my big belly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I winced as a pain shot through my abdomen. My hand flew to my stomach as I pressed against it. This is weird.

"You okay?" he asked me, looking down at my hand.

"Yeah... I'm fine, just a little stomach pain." I played it off. The pain seemed to subside a little as his hands moved to my hips.

"Are you sure?" He asked, tilting my chin up to look him in the eyes. I couldn't lie to his face.

Another pain ripped through my stomach. I couldn't hold back the wince that made my whole body move, "fuck..."

"That's it. Robbie's party can go on without us," Beck stated. He moved away from me, and his touch was missed instantly. I liked having him touch me, it was comforting, and right now I needed it. I still had my stuffed animal clutched in my hands. It was acting like my lifeline. "We're going to the hospital."

Another wave.

He was rushing around the room as I stood there. He was frantic to find his shoes. The way he was acting made me more nervous. This doesn't feel like a contraction. Something's wrong with my babies. I can feel it. I felt tears brimming along my eyes, "Beck..."

"Yeah, babe?" he asked coming back over to me. He grabbed my face in his hands, trying to study what I was feeling.

"I'm scared..." I confessed, letting a tear fall freely. I didn't want to let my grip loosen on the poor panda.

"Everything's going to be fine, sweetheart." He didn't say he promised. He was just as scared as I was. "Put your shoes on."

I moved around the room, almost desperate to find some shoes. The sooner we leave, the faster I can find out what's going on.

Beck rushed out of the room. I could hear him calling down to people from the stairs, "Houston, we have a problem."

Cat answered back, "Who's Houston?"

"It's a saying, Cat. Don't worry about it. But I think we need to go to the hospital. Not even a thought, we need to go to the hospital."

"What the hell is going on?" Andre called up. I heard feet rushing up the stairs. He appeared through the door as I slipped my shoes on completely. He came over to me and looked me over, "are you okay? Are they coming?"

"I don't think so..." I said, pushing on the bottom of my over grown stomach. "We need to get to the doctor."

"Andre, call the doctor," Beck ordered while coming up to me. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

"We need stuff," I complained, sucking the air through my teeth as my stomach decided to hurt me again. "An overnight bag, or something."

"I'll have someone else pack something up. We need to go." Beck took my hand and led me to the stairs. I was being extra careful, taking my time with each step, and actually letting Beck guide me. Andre was talking to the doctor behind us, following a little bit behind.

Cat was confused, Robbie was upset, and Tori seemed to be the only calm one.

"Robbie, stop being upset. It's not like she's ruining your party. We can still have it, just without them," Tori tried to explain.

"I'll pack a bag for you, okay?" Cat offered. I only nodded to her. The pain shot through my stomach again. This time, it was worse. I couldn't suppress the yelp of pain.

"Shouldn't you call an ambulance?" Tori asked. What the fuck did she care?

"No. We'll get there faster this way." Beck stated, not even looking to her. As much as I loved his attention falling on me, instead of her, I still couldn't be happy with it.

"We need to go. **Now**." I stated. It was getting more difficult to walk, and these people could not carry me.

That was actually the last word anyone spoke, other than a few mumbles of hurry up, and I'll meet you at the hospital...

* * *

><p>The pain was excruciating, and the doctor's couldn't do much for it. I was hooked up to an I.V with some form of a pain medicine running through it, but I couldn't even tell a difference. I was two steps away from begging for an epidural, regardless of if they would give me one or not.<p>

Beck stood next to my bed, clutching my hand with his own. It was a little hard, considering I still had my panda.

They ran tests. They did ultrasounds. They did sonograms. They did everything but cut me open to look inside. Now all we needed were the results.

This was the worst part. I couldn't deal with not knowing what was going inside _my_ body, with my babies. I had this horrible feeling in my chest. I couldn't even keep my emotions in check. I may be pregnant, but I have yet to be over emotional. At least, in an upset way. I was crying almost non-stop.

Andre came with us to the hospital, and now he was on the phone with Robbie, giving him the details. Cat came later on, with a bag to stay overnight with. They wanted to keep me over night, even if they found something wrong.

When the doctor came in, I had this horrible urge to sit up, which turned out to be a horrible idea. I groaned in pain, and everyone in the room was asking me if I was okay. I snapped at them, "I'm fine."

Andre and Cat sat back down hesitantly, but Beck didn't leave my side until the doctor asked him to. I guess the he needed a specific angle to touch my stomach. He pressed around the top of the my stomach, and then he felt around the bottom. I winced and he gave me a slightly worried look.

"What?" Beck asked from over the doctor's shoulder. "Is she okay?"

"Well... it seems as though one of the babies is in distress, but we can't tell what's wrong with them from the outside though. Our reports on the tests don't show much, but your pain is a sign of things to come. We may need to do an emergency c-section," he told me.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "What could be wrong?"

"There could be a problem with the umbilical cord, or something harmful could be in the womb. But we don't know for sure. That's why it's necessary for you to let us preform the operation. If not... you could be at risk of losing one, or both, of the babies. There's also a slight complication regarding you. If we take the babies out, and it's something viral hurting them, you are at risk of catching the virus, and it can prove to be fatal..."

"Do it." I didn't even have to hesitate. My life wasn't worth losing my babies over.

"Jade... don't you think we should talk about this?" Beck said, finding my eyes. He looked so scared. I knew why, he didn't want to lose me anymore than our children.

But I didn't care. I looked him straight in the eyes and promised, "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

I could see his mind working against me, but he didn't say another word. He took my hand in his and closed his eyes. My attention was back at the doctor as another wave hit. My eyes twitched a little, "take me where I need to go."

The doctor nodded with hesitation. He beckoned the nurse into the room to help him wheel me out. Beck refused to leave my side, and Andre and Cat followed along side my bed until they weren't allowed to anymore. The last I saw was Andre pulling a teary-eyed Cat into his arms.

My heart was pulling at my chest as I looked to Beck. He was trying to fight back his fear by giving me a smile. He kissed my forehead and ran his hand down the side of my face, staring deeply into my eyes. "I love you. Everything's going to be fine."

"I love you, too." I whispered before I let a tear roll. I was nervous. I knew this. I was scared.

But I was hopeful, more than anything else...


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

I was just wondering if something happened with the story, like you didn't get an alert or anything for the last chapter. I went from having almost seven reviews a chapter, to not having a single one for what I thought was a pretty intense chapter. Kind of wondering if I did something wrong with the plot, or if you all seemed to lose interest.

Just wondering...

**xOxO - Presley.  
><strong>


	8. Glass Boxes

**AN: **That was completely and utterly my fault... kind of. I didn't get any alerts through my email, so I just assumed that no one was paying attention to this story anymore. I didn't stop writing, so here's the next installment.

* * *

><p>Beck held onto me as we laid down in the not so silent hospital room. The lights were too bright, the hallway was groaning and moaning as it seeped into my room. That along with the annoying heart monitor, there was no way I was getting any sleep tonight.<p>

I was attempting to turn on my side, regardless of what the nurse told me. I was tired of laying on my back, and my front wasn't a plausible option due to the incision on my lower stomach, which was still bleeding, by the way. It was frustrating me to no end. I wasn't comfortable, and without moving I wasn't going to be close to it.

The cut was still giving me a reminder of the pain anytime I breathed wrong, laughed, talked, or moved for that matter. Every little wince made Beck ask me if I was okay. I'm glad that my eyes weren't attached to my skin, so rolling them wouldn't bother my scar.

"I'm fine," I managed to get out. I was fine as long as I didn't move. At least the pain was distracting me, at least a little bit, from my children.

According to Dr. Sheenan, I was now the mother of a little girl who was having trouble. Her umbilical cord wrapped around her throat, and made it almost impossible for her to breathe, and that seemed to be the distress we were both feeling. I also gave birth to a son, who wasn't responding very well, and couldn't breathe on his own.

They were both being held in the intensive care unit for infants. My daughter being on life support, and my son with a breathing tube down his throat.

My darlings... my poor, little, defenseless, babies.

I felt tears begin to brim in the corner of my eyes. I just wanted to be able to hold onto them, and make everything better. Less painful, less discomfort, less miserable.

Now I know how my mother felt every time I messed up as a kid, and needed to be taken to the hospital for a broken bone here, an infection there. She must have had the same knot in her throat as I do now. It's the worst feeling in the world. Knowing that you're the reason why your children are here in the first place.

If only we were more prepared.

If only we were already married, and talked about this.

Maybe it's God's way of letting me know that we're not ready for this.

I couldn't help myself, my body began to shake in sobs; mostly from my heart, not my incision. Beck wrapped his arms around me as I reached for my bear. I held onto it for dear life, as I felt my fiance bury his face into my back. He couldn't be doing much better than I was.

The moment we went to the doctor for my first ultra sound, I could see the excitement on his face. He was more into this than I was at that point. I was still getting used to little aliens growing inside of my body, but my Beck was convinced it was the most amazing thing to ever happen to us. He always wanted kids after we got married, but sometimes our plans don't work out the way we expect them to.

When we found out we were having twins... Oh my God, you should have seen the way his face lit up.

I remember how we used to fight about if we wanted a girl or a boy, but now it seemed we didn't have a problem anymore. Against our wishes, the nurse told us that we were going to have one of each. I think Beck still has a picture of the ultrasound in his wallet as a keepsake.

Thinking back to the time before I let this happen makes me sad. I could have done something to prevent this, but I didn't know... I could have stopped this.

I would have given my life for my children. That's why I went through with the emergency C-Section, even though I knew my body wasn't ready. I had everyone worried; Andre was pacing around the waiting room, chewing off his nails, one by one, while Cat called Tori and Robbie every five minutes.

Beck stayed with me, and I remember all too well the look of fear in his eyes as we passed through those doors. I didn't know if the fear was related to losing me, or our kids, but it made me determined to get us all through this. I wanted this family, and I put Beck through too much to let this be the end.

I promised him that after we had our twins, we would be married before their first birthday. I owed him that much. I can't leave him... I love him too much, and I'm not one for sappy situations, but I think that's what pulled me through the moments the pain was too intense. Almost enough to kill me. I just squeezed a little tighter to his hand, and he got me through.

My sobbing subsided as I heard a gentle knock on the door. I whipped my eyes with my free hand; the hand that wasn't attached to an I.V. and a drip of morphine, basically plastered down beside me. Beck called out, "it's open."

Cat walked in, followed by Andre, Tori and the doctor. He was the one to speak first, "I hope you don't mind some visitors."

I didn't answer. I stayed quiet as I looked down at the bed. I didn't feel like talking with these people. I wanted them out of my room so I could cry until I had my babies in my arms.

"What's the word, doctor?" Beck asked, sitting up and taking the warmth from my side. He didn't get off the bed though, and that made it a little better. He was my anchor, and I needed him to hold onto me. Luckily, he was reading my mind. His hand landed on my leg.

"I have some good news," my heart picked up, "your son is breathing on his own, and in a couple minutes, a nurse will bring him up to see you, and we'll get straight to naming him and filling out his paperwork..."

"And our daughter?" I found myself asking. My voice cracked, and I was surprised that I didn't care. I was in front of my friends and Tori. They never saw me upset, and now I had mascara dripping down my face and letting my voice crack. I was weak for this moment.

"Her condition isn't improving, but it is stable. Depending on how your incision looks in an hour or so, we will let you see her in the Infant Care Unit," he said with remorse. "I'm very sorry."

With that he turned and walked back out of the room. I guess he didn't want to make it more awkward than it already was. I was a second away from crying all over again.

"I'm so sorry..." Cat said in a soft tone. She sat on the side of my bed, grabbing my hand in her own.

"I don't want your pity." I stated. I'm glad it was Cat who sat down. No matter what, she always managed to stay nice, and positive, and it was kind of what I needed right now.

"Everything's going to be fine, though," Cat said with a small smile. "At least you get to see your little boy. What're you going to name him?"

As she began her list of baby names she would pick, another knock came to the door.

My heart shot up in speed as I heard the familiar sound of wheels traveling into my room. I couldn't help myself as my arms lifted me up into a sitting position. The spare nurse rushed to my side, assisting me in whatever way she thought would make it easier.

I felt my stomach tighten as I looked down at my hazel eyed son. I couldn't help but let a tear fall as a smile pulled at my lips. The nurse took my little bundle of joy out of the plastic carrier, and placed him into my arms.

He fussed a little when the lady picked him up, but his sounds stopped as soon as I began holding him. His eyes blinked slowly, and his mouth was moving slightly. I studied every part of his face. From his dark brown hair, to his green eyes with hints of brown mixed in, to his adorable dimples that formed with his first smile. "Hello, darling."

It was the first time he looked up at me, and I smiled down at him. His mouth twitched a little, but eventually formed into a gorgeous smile, even if he was nothing but gums.

He was so small, so fragile... I couldn't believe this was mine. _He_ was mine.

Beck positioned himself so he was beside me on the bed, looking down at our miracle. "Hey. Our little trooper."

"What're you guys going to name him?" Tori asked. I looked up at her as I studied her face. Her tone wasn't normal, it wasn't happy, it wasn't even formed as an actual question. It sounded bitter, and I didn't like it.

"That's a good question," Beck asked, looking to me. I took one last glance at her before I switched back to my boy.

"He looks like a Cooper," I stated.

"I don't know about that. I think he looks more like a Blake," Beck added.

I took another good look at my boy. Blake. It seemed to suit him. "I think we could go with that. Blake Cooper, maybe?"

"Let's ask him," Beck stated and I squinted. What was he getting at? Our son was in the middle of blinking when Beck asked the question, "What do you think about being named Blake Cooper Oliver?"

And to everyone's surprise, a happy sounding noise left his mouth. It made me smile, and actually laugh along with the rest of them.

"I think that's a yes," Andre said, leaning over the bed. He reached down and put his finger against the babies hand. I watched as his tiny hand wrapped around Andre's finger. It could hardly grab onto the base of his finger.

My cheeks started to hurt from all of the smiling I was doing. He was so cute, so adorable, so perfect, so _mine... _or in this case, _ours_. I looked at Beck, and the man wouldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Do you want to?" I picked up Blake a little, and offered him to Beck. He hesitated, and looked to the nurse as if to ask if it was okay.

The lady was dressed in a pair of Winnie the Pooh scrubs, and the gentle smile on her face grew bigger as she walked around the bed to get to Beck. She was an elderly lady, with wrinkles to prove her age. I let her take him out of my arms as my fiance stood up next to the bed. He looked nervous, and I tried my best not to laugh.

He looks cute when he's nervous.

The nurse held him in her arms, "Okay. Now when you hold him, I need you to make sure you tuck him into the crook of your arm, where your elbow bends. Just make sure that you support his head because he can't hold his head up by himself."

"Okay... I can do this," I heard him whisper to himself. The nurse placed Blake into his arms, and I watched Beck's eyes widen. "He's so small..."

"Thankfully. I would have an even bigger hole in my stomach," I joked, lifting my blanket a little so I could see where my stomach was wrapped up. I went to poke at it, but the nurse caught me, and shunned my hand.

"Hi. I'm your daddy." He spoke so softly, I hardly heard him. "You're beautiful."

"Don't call him beautiful," I ordered. "He's more manly than that."

"I'm sorry, handsome. I'll fix that from now on." His laughter subsided as Blake started to squirm in his arms and fuss a little before I heard him cry for the first time. His lungs opened and wailed over the hospital sounds.

I felt my heart jump, and I guess my motherly instinct kicked in, and I found myself taking Blake out of his father's hands before the nurse could get to me. I don't know exactly why, but I started to hum to an old Nickelback song I remember from back in high school called _If Everyone Cared_, and it seemed to bring his crying down a stage, and now it was just an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"The wonder of the mother's touch," the nurse said with a small laugh. She took him from me and left my arms cold. "I think he may need to be changed. Mr. Daddy, would you like to help me and learn how to do this yourself?"

"Um..." but before he could finish, the nurse was pulling his arm and basically began dragging him across the room. Andre replaced his spot on my bed, facing me, "how are you feeling?"

"My stomach is killing me, my I.V itches, I want to hold my baby, and I want to know that my daughter's alright," I told him, laying back against the pillows with a sigh. I could feel the silence filling the room, mixing with the awkward feeling. It didn't even bother me, until we got another visitor.

Another nurse, this one wearing Blue's Clues style scrubs, entered the room with a clipboard in hand, "Ms. West?"

"Yeah?" I asked. This was making me nervous. I could feel my heart race against my breath.

"I'm here to take you down to see your daughter," the lady said as another man came into the room with a wheelchair.

I looked to Beck and he stopped what he was doing, "we can see her?"

"Yes..." By the lady's tone, I knew something was wrong.

* * *

><p>The walls had murals of classic story books that followed down the hallway to the Children's ward. My heart hadn't stopped falling through my chest since we left my room. After almost five minutes of travel, I was finally at the door.<p>

I watched the lady in the Winnie the Pooh scrubs swipe a card key against the wall before the glass door slid out of the way. Beck held onto the back of the wheelchair they forced me to get into. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he pushed both of us into the room.

A male nurse motioned me in the right direction before going to tend to another baby that was crying in the corner most incubator. Beck wheeled me to the right and to a tiny girl bundled in a light pink blanket.

She was in this horrible, glass box, with tubes and rubber gloves sticking into the sides. Her hand was covered by a bandage, and her face was covered with an oxygen supplement. It killed me to think that this was my baby girl, and she was sick because of me.

I didn't think twice before I reached through the tube with a glove and gently touched her. Tears began to fall from my eyes again. It's not fair that there was a thin layer of plastic keeping me from my gorgeous girl. Her eyes were glazed over, and she looked so tired. It seems like she got her father's eyes, but my nose. She was perfect, just like her brother.

"Jade," I heard someone say behind me. I quickly ran my hand out of the box, as if I was about to be scolded. "We have some good news." It was the doctor, "she's progressing very well, even though her condition was terrible a few hours ago. It's quite amazing, really. I've only seen one case like this before. You'll be able to hold her without the box within seconds."

I smiled as Beck's lips landed against my head for a while, before I heard him let out a light laugh.

The doctor moved around the unnecessary wheelchair before he unhooked the top of the plastic box. I couldn't take my eyes off of his movements; he reached into the box and grabbed onto my daughter. She fussed against him, but as if it was on command, her crying stopped as soon as she was in my arms.

"You sure have a way with kids," I heard Beck mumble above me.

I smiled down at my daughter, "hello, baby girl."

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" A nurse spoke from behind us.

I looked down again, "she's Kendall Jane Oliver."


	9. Wedding Bells

AN: Not very important, but I was just going to point out that this is the first thing I've ever written on my new laptop. :3 Just sayinnnnnnn'.

Things didn't turn out the way we planned it. I promised Beck that we would be married by the twin's first birthday, but renovating and re-saving for them had pushed back the date about another year.

This is the first, and quite possibly, the last time I will ever wear anything so disgustingly white. My horrid mother insisted on my dress being nothing but white, and thank god for my logic, or else I wouldn't have had the black sash around my waist, hemline, and my upper dress. It was the only true part of the dress that was me, other than the style. It was hugging down to my waist, then jutted out to the side in a fluffy manner, and a very short train.

If you haven't already noticed, I'm about to step out into the rest of my life; it's my wedding day, to the man of my dreams.

Women were bustling around the room, talking loudly and at an extremely annoying volume; especially my mother. She was more of a Bridezilla than I was. "Everything must be in place, and we need to have the dress re-fluffed before we walk out."

"Mom, will you calm down?" I barked. She was going to be the death of me. I swear it.

"Honey, just focus on yourself. I'll take care of all of this," she hushed.

I rolled my eyes and waited until her back was turned before I stuck my tongue out at her. Childish, I know, but it's not like I could flip her the bird or do anything worse.

Proudly, I watched my two year old daughter mimic me. She was in my mom's arms, wearing a pretty dark purple dress, and her hair done up in curls. I thought she looked simply adorable, and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was actually getting more features from her father than she was getting from me. It's all with the cheek bones.

I couldn't help but wince as Cat ran the zipper up my back. My breathing stopped immediately. I looked at my aunt Melissa with a stressed look. Thankfully, she knew exactly what to do, "No bra. You're going to suffocate."

My aunt Melissa was my the only relative that I could actually relate to. I'm pretty sure it's because we're only five years apart. She's my favorite family member, ever.

"So, I just did all that work for nothing?" Cat asked, disappointed.

"I didn't realize I was such a hassle," I said with as much sarcasm as I could get out, struggling to breathe. She shrugged in response, and unzipped me. I felt the air rush into my lungs. "I missed you, oxygen."

I pulled down the front of my dress and was about to let my strapless bra drop to the ground as Andre walked in. A barrage of yells, hands, and objects flew towards the poor boy as he tried desperately to protect himself. "What's the deal, man?" he exclaimed.

"I'm almost topless. You have bad timing," I said as Melissa stood in front of me so my idiot family members would stop freaking out as Cat re-zipped my dress. "For the record, I'm pretty sure that he's seen me topless before. He is one of my roommates, after all."

"Yeah, what she said," Andre said, walking more into our tiny hotel room. He gave an "I told you so" look to my grandmother, before she raised her fist to him. He took that as a good enough hint to state his business before leaving. "You look gorgeous, Jade. Oh... and this is for you."

An echo of "awww" chorused around the room as he handed me a black box with a white bow wrapped neatly around it. I took it from his hand and opened it quickly. It wasn't anything too showy, but it was perfect; an exact replica of his leather necklace, holding a silver ring on it. I looked at the engraving on the inside of the ring, that I almost didn't notice: "You're more than enough, doll."

I could feel my heart melting inside. I didn't care that it wasn't worth a million dollars, I don't care that it's not what everyone would expect... it was perfect for us.

The day was set in my head, on our one year anniversary, my idiot boyfriend decided to dedicate a song to me. It wasn't the lyrics that meant the most. It was the fact that he had the entire school in on his little plan.

It started with a little static over the intercom system, so I ignored it until I heard a familiar beat through it. This was before Beck came into the room as my teacher's lecture began to end.

He walked up to me, a coffee in his hand, as he began to quote the lyrics to one of my favorite groups, Atmosphere. His voice filled my ears as he tried to imitate Sean Daley as best he could, "If she want it, I'm gonna give it up. If she's running low, I'm gonna fill her cup," he quoted before he set the coffee down on my desk. "If it spills, chill, I'm gonna clean it up. I'll be right here because she's enough."

Andre, Robbie and Cat came into the room, all carrying bags of fake money, throwing it into the air above my head before Beck continued, "If she needed the money, I would stick you up. If she gets bored, I do some different stuff. I don't need anything just to keep it up. I'll be right here 'cause she's enough.

"She's the one to put the kick in the drums, she's the hot stove top when winter comes. She hits the run, she can lift a ton, she sticks to the job and gets it done. She hop out and push if the motor's dead. She's gotta keep it moving with no regret, she's up in my head, but never oversteps, she let me know when it's time for us to go to bed." He ran his hand down my cheek and to my chin, smiling down at me as his hand moved to my hand, he pulled me up and into his arms.

"She's the one that you wanna grow old with. She's gotta touch it, she wants to hold it, she gets focused, and she's got the dopest kisses. She don't need you to tell her, she already knows it. Believe it don't get sweeter. She's gonna make me sweat like a fever.," he fished into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. I felt my heart stop in my chest as he got down on one knee.

"Beckette Oliver, what the hell are you doing?" I remember yelling at him.

"She wants a ring, got me measuring her fingers," he opened the box and held it up. "Got me here, whatcha do now is up to you."

The music stopped in the background, and the room was in dead silence, while the echoes of applause filled the hallway outside. He stood up and laughed at my shocked expression. Here he was, asking me to marry him in the tenth grade, and he expected me not to look at least a little shocked? "Before you freak out any more, this isn't an engagement ring."

A sigh of relief came out of my mouth before I could stop it. He rose his eyebrow at me before I told him it wasn't a bad sigh.

"Okay... anyway, I want to marry you in the future, but not now. You make think that it's stupid for me to feel that way when we've only been together for a year, but I know you're more than enough for me, Jaden Leigh West. I love you more than anything, and I'm giving you this promise ring, so that you feel comfortable knowing that you always have my heart, and no one else will come between us."

I wasn't one for showing emotions, especially in front of a crowded classroom, but I felt a small blush creep onto my face. I looked him in the eye and told him, "I love you, too, and if anyone comes between us, I'm going to kick their ass."

"Language, Jade!" The teacher shushed as I rolled my eyes. I took the ring out of the box and put it on my left, ring finger.

"Wrong." Beck stated as he made me take it off, trying to do it himself. He put it on my right, ring finger. "Right."

And that was it. The start of it all.

This is how I knew, deep down in the light part of my dark heart, that Beck was the one. Through everything I've put him though, everything I've been dealing with, all of the compromises, all of the stress, he was still here, telling me no matter what happened, he would be here with me. And he still knew how to make me feel love all over again.

"That's nice," my mother said from over my shoulder, looking down at the ring like it was a disappointment. I rolled my eyes before handing the box back to Andre, taking the necklace out and putting it on, much to my mom's annoyance. "Don't you think it'll clash with the dress, darling?"

"I think it's a perfect component to the dress, mother," I clenched my teeth.

Andre shoved the box into his suit pocket before giving me a kiss on my cheek to calm me down. "It looks good with the dress," then he whispered, "don't let her get to you" before he turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" I told him, moving ever so slightly, causing my family to yell at me for moving over the bottom of the dress. I growled as I stopped moving as they rushed to fluff it back out. "Who is supposed to give my present to him?"

"I think that's your maid of honor's job, so Cat would have to do it."

"Do what?" she asked, popping out from behind the white fluff of the dress.

"Deliver Jade's present to Beck for her."

"Okay!" she said, happily. I rolled my eyes as she grabbed the black bag off the counter next to me, just where I pointed.

I watched her prance out of the room, ushering Andre along with her. "I hope he likes it."

"He'll love it," Melissa told me, helping me tie the ribbon around the middle of my dress. "You know him too well."

I really did. It took me three different days of nothing but shopping to find the perfect present for him. I had to brave the sketchy pawn shop to find it. Luckily, it was only sketchy on the outside. The inner parts of the store were almost too nice, and they had a certificate of authenticity for every item.

What I got him was a very odd present, even in my opinion, but I knew deep down in my gut he was going to freak out; half of the neck to Johnny Cash's favorite guitar. Beck was a huge fan of that man, and he was actually the reason my fiance learned how to play the guitar in the first place. He's always talked about wanting to see him in concert, but he never got the chance because Johnny was out of his era of life.

Not only did I get him that present, but I opted to put out a little more money, and make another one of my baby's dreams come true. Awaiting at the house for when we get home, was a small Rottweiler, being watched by my cousin and her daughter, who she thought was too young to join in the festivities of the day; being only a few months old, I could understand.

Before I knew what was going on, my Wedding planner was in the room, ushering people out as quickly as she could, "If we want this wedding to start on time, we need to start going down as soon as possible. If you're ready, I need you to start taking the elevator. You all can't fit in one together."

It was a swirl of black and purple with a little mix of red and yellow moved all around me. I couldn't pick out my mother from the rest of my relatives as they all grabbed onto their hats and purses before fitting out the door in a rush. Not a single one of them even remembered that I was still in the room, except for Melissa, and my mom, which was probably only because she had my daughter in her arms.

Kendall was stretching her arms out to me, and I wanted nothing more than to hold her, but that didn't work out well when I was in a skin tight wedding dress. I knew my little girl better than that. The moment she would have been in my grasp, either my dress would have a huge smudge on it, or it would have been pulled down from the top. She was in her grabbing everything phase, sadly.

I made a silly face at her, and got her to giggle as my mother took her out of the room.

Cat almost bumped into the two as they were trying to get out of the doorway. She smiled at Kendall before coming over to me, "are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." I took a deep breath as Melissa picked up my train, and Cat moved everything that was in my path out of the way. We walked down the hallway in a comfortable silence. I was ready to get married...

The melody to one of my favorite songs chimed along with my steps as I waited behind the doors of the massive church. I could match the lyrics with the instrumental version almost perfectly. I was really trying not to mouth the words as my father grabbed onto my arm. He didn't show much emotion, but I could see a proud look on his face.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"You're beautiful, Jade." He stated in his strong tone, as always.

I was stunned. It was rare the man even acknowledged my existence, and now he was giving me a compliment, "thanks, daddy."

It was the last thing we talked about as the song began over, and my wedding party began to walk out, two by two. I smiled widely as I watched my son and daughter walk out together, Blake being more excited than Kendall. My mother walked behind them to make sure he didn't drop the ring, and she didn't eat the flowers.

They were the last to walk out before I was supposed to.

I took a deep breath before emerging into the room, my father gripping my hand as I held the purple and white bouquet in my other. My eyes instantly went to Beck's place at the alter.

He was so gorgeous. His hair was pulled out of his face, and his plan black suit looked more than good on him, just like everything else he ever wore. Beck was smiling towards her, even though he looked a little shocked, probably because this is one of the first times I've ever worn white for someone, and I had more make up on my face than a clown.

I walked slowly, taking a breath from each step, making sure I didn't trip over the front of the dress, or my own feet. I didn't do very good in huge heels.

Without trying to, I noticed my mouth moving along with the words of the song, "I said I'd never let you go and I never did, I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it. If you didn't have this chance then I never did..."

As soon as I got to the second row of pews, I noticed that Beck was taking steps towards me. Andre had to hold him back, and snap him into reality before he walked away from the alter, in an attempt to get to me. He probably didn't even realize that he was walking towards her, because his look of daze shook off of him as his best man pulled him back. The room filled with quiet laughter as I couldn't fight the smile on my face.

He stayed and waited for me at the bottom of the steps, his hand outreached to me.

My father whispered in my ear, "he's lucky to have you. You're an amazing daughter."

Those were the most sentimental words the man had ever spoken to me. I got my emotional side from my father, the keep it in kind. We don't display affection as easily, but it's still there. He was showing that to me now, and I was in utter shock.

My eyes started tearing up as we got to the steps. My dad lifted the veil and pushed it away from my face. He noticed my eyes and gave me a wink before his face turned back into stone. Placing a final kiss on my nose, my father gave me away to my fiance.

"Are you ready?" the minister asked with a small smile. He was a very short, very bald little man. His eyes were scrunched up behind years of smiling too much. I noticed a ring on his left finger, indicating he had been standing in this very spot before us. He could have only been smiling so much because he found the short, little woman of his dreams.

I nodded, and so did Beck.

The man began speaking, "Hello. I am joined here with Jade West and Beck Oliver, who I hear wish to be married today. What a joyous occasion!"

He just started talking in versus, when my son decided it was time to take the show, as per usual. Blake jumped off the bench before Beck's dad could grab him, and walked up to Beck, pulling on his pant leg. "Daddy...?"

"Yes, Blake?" Beck whispered, rolling his eyes. This was just Blake's personality. He was the little drama loving, show stealing, two year old.

"I gotta go potty," he said, holding his private area and sinking down into a squeezing dance.

The room erupted with laughter as Beck's father finally rushed up to the stage, pulling the little boy off of the floor and out of the room. Hopefully they find a bathroom soon. He was just learning how to hold his bladder without a diaper.

"As I was saying-"

"Mommy!" I hear from my side of the room. That call was too familiar.

"Kendell, I'm trying to marry your father, can't it wait?" I turned, trying to sound less annoyed than I normally would have been in this situation. I looked at my daughter as she struggled in my mother's grasp, trying to loosen the hold on her just enough so that she could escape.

"Maybe you'd like the short version?" the man in black offered.

I turned to Beck who shrugged, "I just want to get to the part where I get to kiss you."

The room laughed again. I never knew a wedding could be filled with this much humor, unless it was previously staged, and trust me. This wasn't planned. My mother wouldn't have let it happen like this.

"Let's go with the short version," I agreed with a sigh. Beck took my hands in his own, looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile, and I could hear the echo of Cat giggling in the background.

The man cleared his throat to call the room to attention, "The couple has decided to recite their own vows. Jade, would you like to tell Beck why you're here today?"

"I'm here because I love you..." I looked him in the eye. I felt like I could have split my heart out to him, right then and there, but not in front of all of the people. I had to keep up my composure while I was here. "More than words could ever possibly describe. I want it to be as plain and simple as that. I don't need to throw in the unnecessary sh-... stuff, that comes along with these stupid things. I love you. No fillers."

I'm sure the room was disappointed in me. If I was going to be sentimental at any point in time, shouldn't it be my own wedding? I really didn't care at that point, all that mattered was that Beck was staring at me, smiling. He obviously thought my display of affection was enough. It made my heart beat a little faster for the millionth time today.

"And Beck, would you like to tell Jade something?"

"I do," he smiled at me, and earned a few giggles from the isles, "Jaden Leigh West, you are my everything. I can no longer imagine a future without you in my life, and that's not just because you're the mother of my babies. It's because I need you, in every sense of the word. Not just because you take the dogs for a walk, or have dinner ready when I come home every afternoon, or the fact that you've given me the greatest gifts a man could ever have in the twins... it's because without you, I am nothing. I love you, and I'm more than thankful that you're finally agreeing to be mine forever."

By this time, I had tears in my eyes, wishing that I could have something to prevent my makeup from dripping down the side of my face.

"Jade, do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?" he asked me.

I looked deep into Beck's eyes, without really trying to. No hesitation, "of course, I do."

"And do you, Beck, take this woman-"

"I do." He said instantly, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smirk. He wanted me really bad, not only was it funny to see him stressing about just kissing me, but his eyes said way more than that. We were in a church, for fuck's sake.

"By the power invested in me, by the great state of California, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Beck Oliver. You may ki-"

His lips crashed down onto mine, as his hands flew to my hips to help me keep my balance. I was smiling as he was placing kisses against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up slightly by the waist. I held him close, happier than ever before.

"He has a thing for cutting people off, doesn't he?" I heard the minister ask someone who just laughed in return.

"Mommy!" I heard my daughter say excitedly from behind me. Beck finally let me down, and I picked Kendall up. She hugged me tight and laid her head on my shoulder. I think she was glaring at my mother for not letting her go. I wouldn't doubt it at all, I mean, she is _my_ daughter.

Beck was standing in front of me as people talked, and applauded around us. The crowd got louder when Blake ran into the room, and crashed straight into Beck's leg. My husband laughed and picked up the giggling toddler, throwing him over his shoulder in a gentle manner.

I looked around at everyone.

This was my life. As crazy, annoying and frustrating, but everything I could have possibly asked for in a family. This was perfect...


End file.
